Lessons
by pokey jr
Summary: Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. Sex during a boring mission. No redeeming social value whatsoever. Originally a response to a request on the Naruto Kink Meme. Go check it out on LJ! Don't read if you don't like!


WARNING: This is pure, shameless, unadulterated smut. Read at your own risk Rating is a very strong R/M, verging on NC/17. If this is not your cup of tea, DON'T READ IT.

--------------

Now that that's out of the way...

A/N: Umm… just so you know, this is my first PWP, and I think they're all a little OOC. Anyway, please be nice. concrit/suggestions appreciated. The ending is crappy too. You'll see what I mean.

* * *

--------------- 

It was a humid, sticky afternoon in Konoha, and the three remaining original members of Team 7 had a mind-numbingly boring D-rank mission.

It was all Naruto's fault, Sakura thought murderously as she filled yet another bucket of water from the small pond and brought it back to the garden. He was still a Genin, and that meant that technically they couldn't take any higher ranking missions. She had appealed to Tsunade, but bureaucracy had overridden them both.

So they were assigned to keep house for a fussy old lady for the day, while she was out buying ribbons, or something. And Kakashi had insisted, although the lady hadn't asked for anything other than watch the house, that Naruto and Sakura tidy the place up a bit, wash the windows, water the garden, et cetera... Of course, Kakashi had no hand in helping them, and sat in the one shady spot in the garden, on a bench under a fruit tree. His green jounin vest was draped over the back of the bench, another testament to how unbearably hot it was. When Sakura passed him with each bucketful, she attempted to slosh a little of it on him and his stupid book, in retribution for his laziness. He merely shifted, seeming to know exactly how each drop of water would fall. None ever hit him.

On her fifth bucket coming back, Sakura approached Naruto, who was pulling weeds out of a malnourished flowerbed. He had discarded the heavy orange jacket and now wore a plain white t-shirt that showed off his broad chest and shoulders rather well. Broad for a sixteen-year old, she thought.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" He stood up, noticing her. "Want to give me a hand?" And since when was Naruto taller than her?

"I'm working on something else, Naruto," she snapped, then lowered her voice. "I have an idea to get Kakashi-sensei to take off his mask!"

"What?!" He asked excitedly, but then she punched him over the head. Kakashi was watching!

"Not now, idiot!" She hissed.

Under the guise of helping Naruto de-weed the garden, Sakura explained her plan.

"He probably hasn't gotten any in ages. We'll just pretend like we're coming on to him and get him to take off his mask so we can, you know…"

"What?" Naruto pressed, obviously clueless. "Have sex?"

"Kiss, stupid!" Honestly, he was so thick sometimes.

"Oh!" Comprehension dawned. "But, but Sakura-chan! What if he doesn't want to?"

"Good point. Well, there's two of us, he must like either men or women, so he'll just choose one of us, and the other can watch. But still, you're right… he might not take the bait." She grasped a weed by the root and ripped it out viciously; Naruto winced.

"Hey! Maybe we can tie him up! That way he won't be able to run away!"

Sakura was impressed with Naruto's idea, but didn't tell him so. She should have thought of it, damn it.

---------------

Kakashi was enjoying the latest episode of _Icha Icha._ This newest installment had Junko forsaking her sheltered life in favor of pursuing a dark, handsome, mysterious man (Kakashi was rather reminded of himself), while Junko's first love tried to save the world and recapture Junko's heart all at once. It made for a very engrossing read.

Suddenly, his precious book was yanked out of his hands. His yell was cut short as he felt ropes wrapping around him. He struggled, but had been caught off-guard too quickly. Why were enemy ninja attacking an old lady's garden? A hand pushed his hitae-ate over his grey eye too, so he could see nothing. Finally, he felt the rough bark of the fruit tree at his back. The ropes tying him didn't give at all, and he concluded this must be the work of other ninja. So, they wanted to interrogate him, use scare tactics… He would never betray the Leaf!

----------------

Sakura and Naruto eyed their sensei, then looked at each other with trepidation. Sakura motioned Naruto silently as if to say, 'You do it!'

"Why should I do it?" Naruto whispered back. "It was your idea!"

"Naruto?" Kakashi's voice punctured the silence.

His two students looked at each other in alarm. Sakura let out a small huff of frustration.

"Sakura? Is that you too? What's going on? What are you two doing?"

"Naruto, I told you not to say anything! He can recognize us by the sound of our voices!"

"Actually, I could sense who it was by smell," Kakashi piped up.

"Could you, _sensei?_" Naruto noted a predatory look in Sakura's eyes.

"Yeah…" Their teacher sounded very puzzled by the whole situation.

"You know," Sakura said, smirking at Naruto before turning her attention to Kakashi, "Naruto and I were thinking…since you're so busy being a ninja all the time, you must not have a lot of time to…" She trailed off vaguely, but her intended meaning was perfectly clear.

Naruto stepped in, though didn't touch his teacher. To be honest, the idea of being with a man made him a little uncomfortable. "And we thought you might want some help, relieving that stress, you know?"

"Whatever you two have planned, I swear, if you don't let me go--"

"What'll you do if we don't let you go, sensei?" Sakura teased, standing on her tiptoes so she could lick along his ear. She felt him repress a shiver; the movement was almost completely imperceptible. So, he was aroused, but had excellent self-control.

While Sakura delightedly roamed her hands and tongue around her sensei's body, Naruto felt at loose ends. He was half-hard, just from watching Sakura use her tongue like that, but wasn't sure if Kakashi was okay with him doing the same thing.

What was happening? This was all just to see his face in the end. Why not just take his mask off, now that they had him tied up? Sakura seemed to have the same idea, and had started to pull on the dark blue material that covered his face.

"Sakura," Naruto stepped closer to both of them, laying his palm on her bare arm. Her skin was so soft… "We should ask permission."

"Since when are you so concerned with how people feel?" Sakura grumbled, but then acquiesced. "I suppose you're right, though. Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm?" He sounded consigned to his fate, almost bored.

"Is it okay if we—if I—kiss you?"

"I thought you were just going to relieve my stress."

"Well, yes, but--"

"And what I've found works best for me is usually a deep massage, some hot tea and…" He trailed off, a hint of mystery in his voice.

"…and?" Sakura asked eagerly.

When Kakashi answered, he sounded very, very smug. "A blowjob and a nice slow fuck."

The two students looked at each other, half incredulous, half not really surprised at all—look at his choice of reading material. A deep pink blush spread over Sakura's cheeks as she registered what her teacher had just said to her. She really wanted to see his face, would do almost anything. Almost. He probably wasn't bad looking, but this wasn't how she had planned to lose her virginity.

Naruto found Sakura's blushing extraordinarily cute. Everything about her was cute: her smile, her hair, her ass. No, wait. Change 'cute' to hot. He wondered if anyone felt this way besides Rock Lee, whose opinion in appearances really shouldn't count for much. What would Kakashi think of her? Time to find out.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei," he said hoarsely in the older man's ear. "You should see Sakura-chan right now. She's really cute--" Sakura scowled at him "—I mean, pretty. Her hair is loose and… and…" He struggled to think of the right words for what he wanted to say.

Sakura had unzipped her red top part of the way, revealing shadowed hints of healthily-pink skin.

Kakashi was perceptive enough to guess what he couldn't see at the moment. "She's blushing, isn't she?"

"Yeah, how did you--?" Naruto broke off mid-sentence as Sakura elbowed him and pointed down. There in Kakashi's jounin-issue blue pants, a slight straining of fabric, which nonetheless could mean only one thing.

"Do you want to see, _sensei_?" Sakura said with a giggle, placing her small hand on his chest.

Kakashi nodded once. Naruto lifted first the right side of the hitae-ate and then, without thinking, the left side too.

"No, don't!" Sakura cried, but by then it was too late.

----------------

Kakashi had tried to control his body's reactions. He had tried until he had realized what his (admittedly stupid, sometimes) students' real plan was. Up until that point, he had grown increasingly flustered, as Sakura had worked her way over him and Naruto's unexpectedly masculine voice whispered surprising things in his ear.

They wanted to see his face… it was really kind of funny how people became so obsessed with one pointless goal. If only they had known that all they had to do was ask. And he probably would have said yes, to these two. But instead they had cooked up this foolhardy plan. Now which one had it been? Who first had the idea? His first instinct was Naruto. But Yondaime's legacy had matured a lot lately. Could it be Sakura?

The plan would have succeeded, too, if they hadn't made the mistake of taking the hitae-ate off of both eyes. Hmmm… now, which one to start with first? Well, why not make it interesting? Both at the same time would do the trick.

He released the Sharingan's hypnosis.

----------------

"Now," they heard Kakashi's voice as if from a distance, sounding entirely too cheerful considering what they had just done—tried—to do to him.

"Who wants to explain themselves first?"

Vision and hearing came back slowly, first in sort of a haze or blur, but clearing within a minute.

Sakura saw that Naruto sat at Kakashi's feet, wrists bound, but apparently nothing else restrained him. For her, however, more precautions had been taken, with ropes around her wrists, and more binding her to the bench itself, though she couldn't think of why… oh, they were in so much trouble! If only Naruto hadn't been so stupid! Letting Kakashi use his Sharingan. They had been so close to seeing what his face really looked like, and by all accounts, he was extremely handsome.

When they both remained silent, not daring to look at each other or their teacher, Kakashi spoke again.

"No one? Don't tell me I have to use this again…"

"No!" Naruto shouted suddenly. "We were just trying to get you to take off your mask! We weren't trying to hurt you! If you're going to punish us just do me! Let Sakura-chan go! I'll take double!"

"You will, huh?" Kakashi leaned down, glaring at the blond-haired boy. 'Just do him,' huh? If only he knew…

"I'm afraid I can't let either of you go."

"But it was just a joke!" Sakura burst out.

"Yes, I understand that. However…" He hoisted Naruto by the neck of his shirt and shoved him toward the bench, where he stumbled and sat next to Sakura. There was a defiant air about him and his blue eyes were narrowed.

Kakashi walked closer and stood a few feet in front of them, facing the bench. His arms were crossed and his silver-grey hair fell in rakish spikes about his eyes.

"Both of you need to learn how to finish what you started."

----------------

"_Both of you need to learn how to finish what you started."_

Their teacher sat on the bench with them, behind Naruto, who tensed up when the older man spoke intimately in his ear.

"Naruto, you still think Sakura is the prettiest girl you know?"

Naruto nodded, knowing that Sakura could hear everything being said.

"Then why don't you tell her?" One of Kakashi's large hands had slid down the boy's chest, stroking the tensed muscles through white cotton. Naruto felt himself turning red, embarrassed by how his body was reacting. Noticing Sakura's wide-eyed expression, he made a half-hearted attempt to get Kakashi's hands off him. In return, Kakashi wrapped his other arm around him, holding him in place, while the other hand moved lower.

Kakashi had somehow managed to maneuvre their bodies so that they both straddled the bench, Naruto's back held tightly against his teacher's chest. It was then, as he wondered what Sakura must be thinking of him, that he felt something long and hard pressing into his lower back. One of Kakashi's hand dipped below the waistband of his pants and grasped his length. He gasped and bucked his hips involuntarily. A low chuckle issued from over his shoulder.

"Has a girl ever touched you like this?" Kakashi drawled as he stroked Naruto under Sakura's flabbergasted gaze.

"Yes, actually!" Naruto responded hotly before breaking off in a grunt of pleasure. His teacher had just run a single finger along the sensitive underside of his erection.

"When?" Sakura couldn't help asking. Naruto had lost his virginity before her?! How wrong! How unfair!

"When I… when I was training--" his breath came in shorter intervals as he squirmed under Kakashi's dextrous touch. "—with Ero-sennin… ah!"

"You? And Jiraiya?" Sakura seemed disgusted.

"No! That's nasty! No, it was… with—one of his women. They were always hanging around…"

"Sakura." Kakashi addressed her calmly as he continued to stroke Naruto.

"Sensei?" She envied the attention Naruto was getting. Judging from her teammate's reactions, Kakashi's hands were very talented.

"Are you jealous that Naruto lost his virginity before you did?"

What?! How had he known? Urg. Nevermind. She wouldn't dignify that question with an answer. Kakashi smirked at her, then spoke again to Naruto, holding her gaze all the while.

"Should we ask Sakura to help us? Do you want her to suck you off?"

Naruto whimpered and Sakura gave an 'eek!' of indignation.

In response, Kakashi pushed the material of Naruto pants and underwear out of the way. They were slightly spotted with the wetness of precome that had leaked from his now-full erection.

"Sensei…" Naruto panted. His erection, though not longer than average, was thick and red, the tip shiny in evidence of the state of his arousal.

Kakashi nodded Sakura toward Naruto, who clearly couldn't take much more waiting. The pink-haired kunoichi, still bound to the bench, moved over as far as she could and lowered herself onto her elbows gingerly. She was nervous until her teacher put his large hand—the one that had been jacking Naruto—on her shoulder. Somehow, this was strangely comforting, and, with her eyes firmly shut, she lowered her head and closed her mouth around Naruto.

The skin was unbelievably hot and smooth in her mouth. She pulled off and swirled her tongue around the tip experimentally. Part of her couldn't quite believe what she was doing—or with whom. Naruto half-yelled when she did the tongue thing. Okay. That was a good move, then. She paused for a second and felt Kakashi's hand guide her head back onto Naruto's erection.

"Try licking the underside," came her teacher's suggestion. She did, dragging her tongue from base to head, taking in Naruto's scent. He smelled like soap and ramen and freshly-mown grass. There was something else too, something male. She ran her tongue along the underside again, before taking the head back in her mouth; her blond-haired friend outright groaned.

"Nnn… Sakura-chan…" Feeling daring, she smirked up at Kakashi. This was rather fun. She could have sworn he smiled back at her , but then was forced to look away. His large hand on her head, he guided her back to Naruto's erection, which now looked painfully hard. She took him in her mouth, not intending to take more than a few inches, but Kakashi's hand pushed her further, making her take him in until the tip touched the back of her throat. She was about to gag, but Kakashi's hand guided her back up, then down again, starting a rhythm. Naruto thrust his hips to match her, panting and begging in a very un-Naruto way.

"Nnn… please… Sakura-chan, I think I'm going to—ah!" One final thrust delivered a gush of hot come in her mouth, but she was so surprised that she pulled back. She had heard it was salty, but not this salty. Maybe it was all the miso ramen. Some of it dripped out of her mouth onto her shirt.

"Sakura…" Naruto lay limply in Kakashi's arms, his breathing shallow.

"Well, Naruto? What do you say to Sakura?" Kakashi spoke as if he were teaching three-year old children about sharing.

"Thank you, Sakura," Naruto said, grinning at her. He hardly ever looked happier.

"You're welcome." She stretched up and kissed him on the cheek. Noticing his eyes beginning to close, she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey, wake up! You're supposed to return the favor! Kakashi-sensei, make him wake up!"

Kakashi shrugged as if there was nothing he could do. "Sorry, Sakura. If you want, I can take care of it. Of course, that means that I'll have to take off my mask…"

Naruto awoke immediately. "Don't start yet! I wanna see! Let me help!"

Kakashi winked at Sakura from behind Naruto. "If you think you can make any difference, you're welcome to try… otherwise, don't get in the way." Their teacher stood up, his six foot frame towering over them. There was a definite tent in his pants now, and its size indicated something very promising. Sakura licked her lips and Naruto's eyes widened. Kakashi, busy untying Naruto's hands, noticed their attentions.

"My, my. It seems I've gotten rather excited as well. I suppose we can just take care of that later." His suggestive tone left their imaginations spinning.

Once Naruto was freed, he tucked his penis back into his pants and made to launch himself toward his pink-haired teammate, but Kakashi held him back.

"Don't be so hasty," he commanded. "You don't want the girl to think you aren't in control of yourself."

"But I am in control! You're the one who isn't in control, Kakashi-sensei!" He pointed at his teacher's obvious erection.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Watch." Slowly, torturously, he pulled the mask down. His hooded eyes met each of their stunned faces in turn. His face was perfect. The nose, delicate, but not feminine. High cheekbones, slightly angular, but nothing exaggerated. And his mouth, now curved in a smirk, promising to do wonderful things to their bodies.

Naruto watched as Kakashi lowered his head to Sakura's body.

"We do not go straight for the prize right away," he instructed Naruto, his fingers brushing Sakura's skin as they pushed her shirt up slowly. "It's your job to bring your partner into the moment." He traced the undersides of Sakura's breasts, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the kunoichi. "Make sure you pay attention to how he or she reacts." Both his hands lifted the material of Sakura's shirt, revealing her small, pert breasts. He cupped both and took one pink nipple into his mouth.

"Sensei!" Sakura whined, trying to free her hands. "Stop teasing."

Kakashi immediately took his mouth and hands away. "Naruto, would you like to try?"

Naruto nodded eagerly. "Is it okay if I kiss her first, sensei?"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Sakura demanded.

Kneeling, Kakashi pushed her legs apart and drew a finger up the inside of her thigh. "Well, Sakura? Is it okay with you?"

In response she grabbed Naruto and kissed him deeply on the mouth. While their tongues dueled, Kakashi lifted the girl's hips and tugged her black skintight shorts off. She gasped as the outside air hit her sensitized skin. The two students had broken the kiss and Naruto had moved on to her breasts. Kakashi spread Sakura's legs wider and began kissing up the inside of her pale thighs. She was panting and squirming, trying to make her captors go faster. Watching Kakashi jack Naruto and then sucking her friend off had been surprisingly erotic. But now, when she wanted in on the action, they teased her and dragged it out.

Gods, this was intense. Naruto's tongue flicked over her nipples, causing them to tighten. Kakashi, down lower, held her legs firmly apart, resolutely not touching her where he must know she wanted it the most. She was vaguely aware that these two people were the last she would have expected to see her like this. Well, not the last ones. But here was Naruto… and Kakashi-sensei, both with unimpeded views of her most intimate body parts. Yes, Kakashi in particular probably had quite an eyeful right now. She could feel how wet she was, and it was surely obvious to him, too.

Her wandering mind was forced back to the present when Kakashi's tongue licked a long trail through her slick folds, ending with a flick on her clit.

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei!" As suddenly as it came, the sensation was gone. She felt Naruto's mouth leave her taut nipples, but then in a second realized why. He and Kakashi had switched places, and lucky for her, Naruto didn't wait around and tease her like Kakashi did. His tongue swept over and over her clit, winding her tighter and tighter. She arched her back, tensing her stomach muscles. Almost there…

And then everything stopped.

"Naruto." Kakashi was on the bench next to her, supporting her against his body. Naruto had stood up, and she saw he was hard again. Wow, he really did have great stamina. Kakashi's hand moved down and pushed one finger, then two fingers into her while Naruto pushed his pants down and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Are you ready for him?" Her teacher asked, removing his fingers and licking them.

She eyed Naruto's erection, slightly nervous. "Yes…"

That was the only affirmative Naruto needed. He positioned himself between her legs and she felt something bigger than either a tongue or Kakashi's fingers pushing into her. He entered her in one excited thrust and yelped her name. Ouch. Thank god he stayed still at first, letting her get accustomed to his width. He felt so big inside her, like if he moved he would set something off. Kakashi moved aside, off the bench and laid her down on her back, with Naruto over her. The ropes were gone; Kakashi must have removed them while she was distracted. She didn't know what to do with her legs. It was uncomfortable to let them hang over the sides, so she wrapped them around Naruto's. Ooh, that felt nice. Evidently Naruto liked it too, for he groaned and moved his hips slightly. Gradually, they established a rhythm, Naruto rolling his hips into hers, and she meeting his strokes. She moaned and slipped a now-freed hand between them, rubbing her clit furiously. She could feel it, she was almost there, a tight, tingling sensation in her body, centering in the pit of her stomach.

A warm rush came over her and she peaked, her body tensing, clenching around Naruto. He came right after her with a shout, shooting his come inside her with one last, triumphant thrust. For a few minutes, they stayed still, catching their breath and trading abashed smiles. Training would certainly be interesting over the next few weeks.

Suddenly her blond companion pulled away.

"Where—?" She turned her head and saw her friend had gone to kneel by Kakashi, who was flat on his back in the grass, languidly stroking an impressive erection. Naruto motioned her over. Urg. So soon? She still felt sore. Moving around seemed like a bad idea but they really should give their teacher some attention.

"Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm?" One of his hands was behind his head; he could have been watching clouds, but clearly his mind was elsewhere.

Sakura watched in amazement as Naruto leaned over and kissed their teacher. The blond boy had been about to pull away, but Kakashi brought his hand up and held him there, deepening the kiss and reminding him who was really in control. In a flash, he had flipped Naruto onto his back.

"Do you realize, that between instructing you two in the basics of oral sex and coaching you through foreplay, I haven't gotten to come yet?" He sounded displeased.

"We were just going to take care of that, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto protested.

Kakashi sat back, in between Naruto's legs. "Sakura, come here."

She winced and got up, about to zip her shirt closed.

"Don't," he said, stroking himself with one hand. "In fact, just take it off."

She complied, glad to be rid of the thing on such a hot day. As soon as she had flung the wrinkled, stained garment aside, Kakashi presented her with a small bottle and a small square foil packet.

"What are these for?"

He merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh…" Sakura felt her face flush. Carefully, she tore off the foil, took out the condom and rolled it over her teacher's erection. He was longer than Naruto, but about the same width and very hard. He still had his pants on, which were undone and pressed his cock up against his flat stomach.

When he had taken off his mask she had basically ignored his body, since his face had been the focus of attention, but now… she had the impulse to just bend down and lick him. Compared to Sasuke he was a god.

Not really noticing, she had allowed her own hand to wander down to her swollen, wet folds and begin rubbing again. The bottle fell, forgotten, on the grass. Kakashi picked it up and flipped the top open, spreading some of the contents on his own fingers and Naruto's opening.

He lifted his student's legs into the air, letting them rest on his shoulders. Using one, then two, then three fingers, he penetrated the younger man. She was surprised at Naruto's reaction. He groaned lustily and lifted his hips to meet Kakashi's hand. So, he liked this kind of stuff too, huh? Better and better.

Then, her teacher switched his hand for the real thing, taking Naruto inch by inch. Sakura leaned back to watch the show. The plan hadn't been such a failure after all. Unfortunately, her relaxation was cut short Naruto calling her name.

"Sakura-chan," he breathed as he rocked with each of Kakashi's firm thrusts. "Why don't you… join in?"

She needed no more convincing, as she took in the sight before her. Kakashi-sensei, shirtless, maskless, his silver grey hair messy as usual, his muscles tensing with each stroke of his angular hips. And Naruto, as wild and wanton as she'd ever seen him, his legs over his head and his blond hair strewn about his head like an ironic halo.

First, she bent over Naruto, suckling his nipples and licking his chest and neck. He was salty and slick with sweat. After a few minutes she switched over to Kakashi, who was harder to reach, since he had Naruto's legs in front of him. His skin was lighter than Naruto's, marked with faded scars. He smelled like flowery shampoo and a new box of tissues. In fact, that floral scent was very familiar… where had Pakkun learned to use human hygiene products? Finally she leaned back on the grass next to Naruto and just watched the show. Kakashi's mouth was half open, his eyes hooded. He was almost silent compared to Naruto, who made almost every imaginable noise and had a goofy grin plastered on his face. Sakura hoped no one passing by and none of the neighbors came to investigate.

Abrubtly, Kakashi pulled out of Naruto who, after all his previous remonstrations gave a cry of disappointment; Sakura saw that her teacher was still hard. She felt an obligation to him and so sat up and followed him to the bench, where he sat down.

"Naruto, come on!" Naruto lay on his back in the grass, moaning. "Naruto!" She yelled. In a second, he was on his knees next to her in front of their teacher. She closed her hand around Kakashi's erection and swiped her tongue over the tip. Her teacher groaned beneath her.

"Naruto!" She nudged him. He looked at her as if to say, 'Do I have to?' but when she took her hand away, he replaced it with his. Holding the erection at its base, he took his teacher's cock all the way into his mouth, burying his nose in the dark grey pubic hairs. Sakura looked up at Kakashi's face. His eyes were closed and his head tilted slightly back. She started to move to sit on the bench next to him, but he somehow noticed and pushed her back down. Fine. Back on her knees, she began licking around his stomach, her tongue tracing his sharp hip bone that stood out under the skin. Naruto had taken his mouth away and was pumping up and down with his hand. Sakura thought she heard Kakashi's breathing hitch but couldn't be sure.

"Sensei?" She asked, before taking his tip in her mouth.

"_What_?" His eyes snapped open.

"Uh… nevermind." But her words came out mumbled.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full, Sakura-chan," Naruto teased.

Kakashi thrust his hips once as she took more of him in her mouth and moved in time with Naruto's hand. Their teacher leaned back on his elbows, every muscle of his body outlined.

"Fuck," they heard him mutter. "Oh, fuck!" She pulled back and let Naruto take over, but he motioned her back down. They both licked their teacher's cock, drawing forth wonderful, quietly uttered sounds. Naruto moved his hand to cup K's balls while Sakura licked the underside of his erection.

"Fuck!" Their teacher shouted. He came violently, his back arching, his body straining. Some of his white, hot, sticky come hit their hands and faces.

Kakashi exhaled audibly and sat back up, his body slack, his shoulders relaxed. Naruto looked bemused at the flecks of fluid on his cheeks. Impulsively, Sakura leaned in and licked it off. Mmm. His wasn't as salty as Naruto's, but it was thicker. Kakashi brought her hand up to his mouth and licked it clean. He smiled lazily and tucked himself back in his pants.

"You two should get dressed."

"But …_why_?" Naruto complained.

"The garden still needs to be de-weeded and someone has to rake up the leaves."

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Oh, all right. You two are buying me dinner tonight. And you'll write up the mission report."

"Should we mention how well we worked as a team?" Naruto grinned, completely naked and perfectly happy. Sakura cast around for her clothes.

"Yeah, how was our teamwork, _sensei_?"

"Well… it was pretty good. But I think we all could use some practice in tag-teaming. I'll talk to Tsunade-sama." He shot them a suggestive smile. "Now, we should really all get dressed before the client comes back. From what I understand, her health is ailing, and she can't withstand this kind of shock."

Unfortunately, they weren't aware that the client had returned early, and had to get dressed quickly so they could transport her to the hospital, whereupon they left as soon as they delivered her.

When the doctors revived her and asked what was wrong, she could only utter two words: "The kink! The kink!"

* * *

------------ 

DISCLAIMER: I am not affiliated with, part of, working for, or in any way connected with Kishimoto Masashi, VIZ, Shonen Jump or any other people or organizations that own the Naruto franchise. No harm or infringement is intended by writing this fanfiction, on either the creator or corporations. I'm not making any money!


End file.
